FNAF Galaxy
by Zerothekitsune
Summary: Space...endless...vast...and untouched. A sea of secrets, history, and legends. For some, it is a place of treasure and riches...for others, a place of steady income and a way of life...and for others yet, adventure. Come with me if you want to learn of one such explorer...a fox who finds himself in an adventure unlike any other...the sea of stars awaits!
1. The story begins

Me: So...wow...had this story in my head for the LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONGEST time but never got around to writing it...heck the prologue was written by my buddy TheEzyguy00, I gave him the ideas, he helped me write it out...shoutout to him! But anyways...something different this time...no you are not reading this incorrectly, this is a space pirate story with our favorite pizzeria animatronics and guards set in the world of Rebel Galaxy. I have seen pirate based stories...for example All for all by the author Akki Lira (go read it, it's reeeeeally good), but no one ever touched the other vast open sea...the one above us. The sea of stars. Something different...something original...here we go

 **Disclaimers: FNAF is copywrite Scott Cawthon and Rebel Galaxy is copywrite Double Damage Games**

* * *

 _Every hero comes from a legend...and every legend comes from a story...in this vast sea of stars, there are millions of stories..._

 _Well the story you're about to hear; It's the story of Foxtavious D. Tarkossa, Captain of his prized Corvette ship, the "Scarlet Vixen"... and this, is how it began..._

...

Deep in the quiet, cold, and dark void of space. The Blue Giant, Persephone, shone the solar system with its brilliant, blue light that reaches the far end of the system. Asteroids floated aimlessly, Merchants' ships bustling with activities warping from a station to another, and those who are unlucky enough to get tangled with the pirate cartels. However, none of these are our concern. So let's move to another topic.

Somewhere else, a McKinley Cruiser - namely "Jackson" in honor of its owner - was engaged in a combat with a massive, well armed Destroyer-class Minotaur ship; The Purple Gaze. The Jackson at first, was favored in the battle due to its heavily armored hull plating and more outfitted than its enemy, in cost of its speed and maneuverability.

This is, somewhat, an advantage for the Purple Gaze to maneuver around the cruiser, what with the Minotaur being the most maneuverable and the fastest of its kind. The battle slowly turned into Purple Gaze's favor, as their volley of deadly shield buster missiles crippled the shield of Jackson in a matter of seconds.

 **Inside the Jackson's bridge...**

"Cap'n! Starboard shield is down!" One of the crew shouted.

"Hull breaches in sector 2 and 3, possibly more if we cannot get the deflectors working." A female bear crew stated.

"Get some men to get the deflector stabilizers working! We can't let the bastards board our ship!" A black fox shouted, none other than the captain himself; Jackson D. Tarkossa, preferring to call himself Jack to everyone. "Fire everything we got!"

"Roger that sir." A male cat crew responded, "Initiating pulse cannon 4 and 2, charging proton broadside cannons, and... fire!"

The Jackson fired a volley of blue proton bolts to Purple Gaze, instantly depleted their deflector shield and left the port side of the hull exposed. However, the grin that was etched in Jack's muzzle vanished as the primary shield immediately replenished and the destroyer fired back, rocking the Jackson back and forth due to the massive force that struck it, panic erupted inside the bridge as various warning flashed across the screens.

"Hull breach! I repeat, hull breach..."

"Port maneuvering jets are badly damaged, we can't..."

"Engines are in critical level..."

The world went silent for Jack as he turned to look at his wife; Lily, a white vixen holding their 3 year old son, Foxy. The fox kit's large glassy eyes gazed upon the opposing ship outside, full of innocence as he doesn't understand a thing. Lily was concerned of everyone's safety, mostly her son, as the crews struggled to maintain the ship's crippled system. His life as a pirate was an endearing one, full of adventures and blood pumping action. It all changed when he fell in love with Lily, and Foxy was born. A father's life has never been easy, but he would do anything to keep his family safe.

Jack knew it, this is the end of their adventures, what thought to be a simple journey to collect bounty turned into their doom. He was foolish, endangered everyone with his own action, including his family.

Then he made his decision, stood up from his seat, and cleared his throat to gain his loyal crews' attention. "Everyone, I believe this is the end of our journey. Our luck has run out, I led us into our own doom... and I'm sorry for that." The black fox announced, the crews' head hung low and stared to floor, full of remorse. "But this isn't the end of us, the Jackson's crew and family, for we will live and fight another day! Let's keep our spirits up, rev the gears of our brains and prioritize our survival for now. Next time, that purple bastard won't know what's coming to him."

This lighten the mood, everyone murmured to each other in agreement. "I give you all my last order... Abandon ship. Set the power core stabilizers down to activate the self-destruct, and prepare the escape shuttles."

"Yes sir!" Everyone replied in unison and obliged without hesitation and went back to work.

Jack grabbed his wife's paw and gently dragged her with him, out of the bridge and to the hangar, where the said shuttles are waiting.

"Sir, we got enemy crafts inbound." A human male crew stated, "It's boarding shuttles."

Jack nodded, beginning to feel uneasy. "Alright, grab your blasters and prepare for boarding party, set a collision course to Purple Gaze, and get to your shuttles when it's done."

"Of course sir."

The fox took a blaster pistol and gestured his wife to follow him, they ran through the ship's corridor as another explosion rocked the ship, followed by several blaster shots and commotion. The two managed to regain their footing and hastily make their way to the shuttle bay, with a few close calls to some pipe leaks and fires, including some of Fritz's thugs that managed to get into the ship, they finally arrived. Where a shuttle is already waiting for them.

"Get inside, I'll hold them off." Jack instructed, Lily nodded and clutched Foxy tightly to her chest as he boarded the shuttle to set the warp coordinate to a nearest station.

Their safety was endangered when some of the thugs managed to find their way to the shuttle bay, led by a man clad in full purple clothes...

"Fritz Smith..." Jack growled, raising his blaster and aimed it at the psychopath pirate in a threatening way. "Back off you spawn of demon! You're not going anywhere but to hell!"

Fritz chuckled darkly, then ordered his men to stand down, approaching the black fox in a casual way. "Well, well, Jackson... you obviously know you're outnumbered right?" He said rhetorically, "You can surrender, and I'll let you and your family live happily ever after, but in turn, you'll help me finish my ultimate goal; killing all non-humans in the galaxy."

Jack shook his head, his breathing went rigid as he still pointed his blaster at the man in purple, slowly backing off to the shuttle's boarding ramp. "No, you think I'll just sit here and sacrifice trillions of my kind just to save my family? Ha, I'm not as selfish as you thhink, cheeky bastard."

"Oh, please Jack, you know your family _are_ the only one that can help me finish that weapon." Fritz said, approaching the captain.

Jack growled, "I said back off!" He yelled, stopping Fritz on his track. He remembered finding the blueprint of a super weapon capable of destroying an entire species without affecting the others in a galactic scale, surprisingly, in a middle of a derelict junkyard when he scavenged a cargo container. Apparently, the purple psychopath was after it, so he - again - unwittingly brought another affairs to his life. "Look, I may be a pirate, but I'm not a psychopath like you! I will never stoop for such genocide."

"Listen Jack, do me a simple favor, and I'll let you and your tiny hapless family live, last offer." Fritz tried to convince again, but Jack's answer was something that get on his nerves.

" _No_."

He sighed, and whipped out a combat knife, running his fingers across the gleaming blade. "You know, I tried to be nice, but you?... Heh, you brought this upon yourself." He let out another dark chuckle, his sharp blue eyes pierced Jack's heart as if he was trying to look which means a lot of the fox. "Maybe your blood on my knife will make a fine trophy, and your wife too, I bet she'll enjoy-"

"Enough!" Jack snapped, charging towards Fritz with full force in effort to knock the man off his feet, but this was proven futile as the master of knife combat disarmed Jack and performed an uppercut, not bothering to give a moment for Jack to recover, Fritz stabbed him repeatedly on the chest, leaving the fox bleed to death on the floor.

"Nooo!" Lily screamed, tears welling up in her eyes, and in the same time, rage was building up inside her. She leaped out of the shuttle, with a larger blaster carbine, and opened fire at Fritz's men, mowing them down like a target dummies.

Her outrage was stopped when Fritz claimed another victim by stabbing her in the gut, and then her back, the vixen let out a shriek of agony as she fell to the floor with a heap, right on her pool of blood.

"What a waste." Fritz muttered, sighing as he wiped some blood off from his knife, then went to claim the shuttle with Foxy inside. However, his attempt was cut short when the computer override closed the shuttle's boarding ramp. With a female computer voice echoed throughout the interior of the ship.

 **-Warning: Power core stabilizers has been shut down, self-destruct sequence initiated, counting down in 5 minutes. Please board the nearest escape pods and shuttles.-** It exclaimed.

Fritz growled, looking between the shuttle and his men, then at the spot Jack formerly laid on. The fox managed to get to the nearest computer terminal without his notice, "This isn't over Jack! I will come back and claim the weapon, and I promise you that!" The purple clad man fumed, then immediately went with his men to escape the doomed vessel.

Jack sighed, his job was done, their son is safe, and the blueprint safely tucked away with Foxy. He managed to set a coordinate to the nearest space station, owned by his friend, since he was wise enough to know what to do with such perilous device. He crawled towards the limp form of his wife, one paw used to press on his wound, but he knew their end was near. The captain smiled happily as the shuttle with their son took off, safely leaving the vessel with a hope that it arrived at the designated space station without a scratch.

"Our son is safe Lily, just like I promised..." He said weakly, gently stroking his wife's head, "He'll be our only hope and legacy... Foxy is strong, he'll make it to Frederick's station..."

In the meantime, Foxy was fumbling around with a silver orb that was the hologram print of the deadly weapon, his large eyes entirely focused on the orb. But when a rumble shook the ship, the orb rolled off and a bright light emanated from the window, attracting the fox kit attention, he got to his feet and climbed the nearest seat, his pudgy limbs struggled to support his weight, but eventually managed.

Foxy stared at out of his window, eyes widened at the massive fireball that was once his father's ship. Until he realized he missed one vital thing;

His parents are nowhere in the shuttle.

"Dada?" He tried to call, but to no avail. "Dada! Mama!" He cried out, and burst into tears as the shuttle engaged warp into Frederick's station.


	2. After the nightmare

Me: and here we are at the first official chapter! This took some time on my part...lemme tell ya, but here it is, kinda an introduction to everyone *prays he did good*

 **Disclaimers: FNAF is copywrite Scott Cawthon and Rebel Galaxy is copywrite Double Damage studios**

* * *

- **The Scarlet Vixen: 4:45 am...26 years later-**

Foxy bolted awake, panting as he ran a paw over his tired face. The fox, now age 29, groaned as he swung his legs over the side of the bed he slept in, sighing tiredly as he rubbed his single golden eye, "twenty six years and I'm still haunted over what happened...ugh...Vanessa, time please?" A lone blue light suddenly popped up from a nearby desk with papers and bottles covering it, the light shimmering some as a monotonous voice spoke out.

 **[Good morning captain...it is currently 4:45 am, September 14, 3034...it is currently 67 degrees Fahrenheit in the ship right now]**

"Four forty five...blimey...who the hell wakes up at that ungodly hour? Those that are haunted by past tragedies apparently...any news or messages?" Foxtavious or Foxy as he preferred to be called got to his feet and walked over to his closet before stopping at a mirror and examining his form. He had worked hard his entire life since the moment that Frederick Theodore Fazbear had picked him out of the escape shuttle, earning him a lean but strong body. Foxy wasn't one to worry about looks or appearance, but in his mind...a strong body meant a strong mind as well.

 **[Yes captain...local news states that the Rogue Night had broken through a pirate blockade at Neverland Station…reports state that Captain Spring R. Trap was awarded 256,456 credits for freeing the station from the Red Devil Cartel pirates...also, there was reports of the Puppet Play being spotted near a mercenary guild station in the Hades sector...but nothing else to make note of]**

"HA! Spring always knows how to make headlines...he's bout as subtle as a slaver in a militia convention! My question is...what is Maria up to? The Puppet Play aint a ship to make itself known much less actually be spotted..." Foxy frowned as he started dressing himself. The two ships were extremely tough in the armor and shielding department and evenly matched in firepower, the difference were their captains. The Rogue Night, a Damocles class destroyer, would always appear in a flash and slam its pointed dagger shaped bow into the side of its target before opening up with its eight broadside guns, six heavy turrets, and four missile turrets. More often then not, the target's captain would surrender before the fight even began.

The Puppet Play on the other hand, was a beast of different type. The Polaris class dreadnaught bristled with hidden power that was never immediately seen. The massive ship would appear from almost nowhere and then sit and watch. Those that underestimated the deadly ship paid a price for as soon as a shot was fired, the "Lucky 13" would eliminate the threat instantly, locking all thirteen of its turrets upon the attacker. Most considered the ship as a living thing, saying that it would appear from the void of space itself to drag those whom were of evil heart to the farthest reaches of the galaxy, where they would never be heard from again.

 **[Unknown captain...Captain Nette has an agenda that very few know about and even fewer understand...also there are two new messages for you….first message from Captain Rhima Von Mangle...playing now]**

Foxy immediately frowned while trying to ignore the holographic image that popped up. The image showing a white furred vixen with pink highlights in her hair and fur while wearing a very scandalous outfit and trenchcoat. Behind the vixen stood a blue and white cydroid that was built to resemble an anthro rabbit, its call sign was cydroid B0N-31U...but for Captain Mangle, it was Bon-bon. Cydroids were a mix of android and cyborg, being mostly mechanical but having such an advanced AI, they were considered almost alive. The vixen immediately smiled and waved as the message began, much to the chagrin of Foxy, "Foxy boy...you haven't spoken to me in the past three astrocycles...is it too much to ask that you at least say hi to lil ol me? Think about what we had back then, we were unstoppable as co-captains of The Cove...cmon Foxy, I know you're there...sleeping...mmm...with your chest bare...and your tail exposed...yar matey...giving myself shivers..."

At this point a second voice spoke up, this voice having a synthetic ting to it while sounding childish at the same time, "Mistress Mangle...may I remind you that you are not to use the holo-com for **that** kind of message?" Foxy grinned to himself, silently thanking the cydroid for interrupting the vixen before she took things too far, "Oh fine Bon-bon, spoil sport…anyways Foxy, I saw on the news feeds that Springy broke the back of another red devil blockade...I was thinking that if you weren't busy, maybe we could partner up again an-"

The message never finished as Foxy simply hit a button on his desk, skipping whatever Rhima had left to say, "not happenin Mangs...I know ye all too well...I complete the mission...and ye take 70% of the rewards...along with me pants...yar, she be somethin else..." Foxy sighed as the AI on his ship continued to the second message.

 **[Second message from Captain Ezy...playing now]**

This caught Foxy's attention, Ezy had been kind of like a big brother to Foxy when the vulpine was still in his teenage years and more often then not, had to reprimand Foxy for a numerous amount of accidents...like the gravity projector incident. Foxy bit back a laugh as he thought of the look on the brown rabbit's face when they found all the cargo containers and contents floating around. Uncle Teddy had laughed good and hard along with Foxy while Ezy himself along with Chia just shook their heads. Foxy smirked and wondered what his "superior officer" was calling about before looking at the holographic image that popped up, showing a brown and tan rabbit in a military captain's outfit. Foxy respected the militia, but for him it just was not what he wanted.

"Foxy? I guess you're busy or something...anyways, I'm calling because I heard you hit another merchant station...Uncle Teddy may look the other way and even cover for you, but I can't! I'm begging you Foxy...enough with the piracy...you have your own ship, a wonderful crew, and the skill to captain. You could be so much more! Look...its my head on the line here, I can not keep turning a blind eye to your shenanigans...either cease this pirate nonsense or I'll have to take drastic measures. I used to be your superior back in the day...but now I have one myself. Commander Fitzgerald isn't going to back down, he knows we have history...and sooner or later…Look, all I'm asking is maybe lay low for awhile...no pirate antics...at least until Commander Fitzgerald dismisses your case...Captain Ezy out...and Foxy, keep in touch eh? Uncle Teddy misses ya something fierce"

Foxy smiled and shook his head as the message ended as he finally finished dressing himself. The fox wearing a red colored overcoat with a purple star speckled sash wrapped around his waist while wearing some black pants and matching black and red boots. Foxy was often told to put a shirt on, but the pirate captain just couldn't do it. It always felt restraining in his opinion and for him, freedom was everything, "thanks fer the updates Vanessa...crew status?"

 **[Bonnabelle Thaddeus Bunny is currently in the recreation deck, practicing his guitar and trying to write a new song]**

 **-Introduction: Bonnie Bunny-**

Foxy smirked as he thought to his master gunner, the purple rabbit was found snoring in the park areas of Uncle Teddy's main space station. It had come as a large surprise to everyone that this rabbit was actually a famous rock musician but was tired of dealing with recording contracts and public relations. Foxy had to grin as the bunny simply wanted to write music that would be heard through the stars, but instead he was kept on a leash and had to write songs that only the boards approved of. Eventually Foxy asked the rabbit if he minded in teaming up with him, the bunny soon revealing that he found weapons to be just as interesting and unique as his prized guitar, explaining that every time something went boom, it was like a musical chord going off. Sure it was a musical chord of death, but it was still a chord of power and for Bonnie...music was everything.

 _"Sure thing fox...I'll join ya...and maybe one day...the galaxy will be able to hear the music I play clearly...with no censoring or restrictions..._ _just what people want to hear_ _"_

Foxy smiled at the memory of meeting the music loving rabbit as he moved to sit down at his desk, the ship AI continuing with its crew reports.

 **[Frederick Theodore Fazbear the second is in his office working on our recent credit earn while his brother is helping Ms. Chicaren in the kitchen]**

 **-Introduction: Freddy and Goldie Fazbear-**

Frederick Theordore Fazbear the second or Freddy as he liked to be called was the son of Frederick Theodore Fazbear or "Uncle Teddy". It was no mystery to anyone that Uncle Teddy was rich, the friendly bear was the owner and ceo of a multi-billion credit business enterprise and had nearly twenty five space stations built all over the galaxy. Uncle Teddy had moved to make Freddy his heir to the empire, but Freddy wanted nothing to do with it, proclaiming that he didn't want to deal with stuffy suits or boring meetings. Eventually, father and son finally had it out and Freddy fled to the starports, not noticing his younger brother, Geoffrey Franklin Fazbear or Goldie, watching him before chasing after his older brother.

Foxy encountered both when on a routine check of his station, he discovered the two bears snuggled together in one of the cargo containers. When Freddy woke up and spotted Foxy, he initially jumped up and growled while standing in front of the smaller bear cub, Freddy's paws clenched into fists as he glared at the vulpine, demanding that the fox not report anything to Uncle Teddy. Foxy at the time didn't know what to do, he had seen Freddy before at that time and knew Uncle Teddy must have been worried about his sons. The fox however couldn't do it...he saw the look in Freddy's eyes and let them stay…on the promise that they helped out where they could. Freddy turned out to be an expert at book keeping and had excellent management skills while Goldie whom was only a cub would help out wherever he was needed.

" _I'd much rather face that harsh turmoil of battle then sit behind a desk listening to faceless men drone on about building a new space station"_

" _I'ma stay with my bwother...don wanna weave him awone!"_

 _ **-**_ **Introduction: Chica-**

The crew had loved the young bear cub, but none more so then Chicaren Lydia Hen. Chica as she preferred, loved cooking. Anytime she had a moment she was in the kitchen whipping up a new recipe. However, most laughed at her desire to be a chef as the hen had come from a family with a poor status and thus no real chef training. Having no money to her name, the hen could never find a way to realize her dream despite her efforts. After having been rejected from a cooking school for the ninth time, the hen had slumped down on a curb at Uncle Teddy's main station and started sobbing.

Foxy at the time was helping unload some food stuffs for the local restaurant before noticing the hen. Taking a moment from moving the food, the vulpine walked over and sat down next to the sobbing hen before asking what had happened. Foxy then was nearly pushed off the curb as the girl threw her wings around him and sobbed more before explaining that she wanted to cook meals and prepare food for everyone, but due to poor income...she was unable to get training for being a proper chef. Foxy sighed and smiled while resting a paw on her shoulder and then stating that she should seek him out at the starport sometime and he would help her in exchange for having her in his future crew. It goes without saying that Chica excitedly and happily agreed.

" _One day...I'll have my own restaurant where everyone can be happy and enjoy the food I prepare..."_

Foxy smiled at the memories of recruiting his team as he looked at the papers and mess on his captain's desk. The fox swaying his tail before picking up an old and tattered photo that sat next to his computer terminal, the photo showing a younger Foxy making a face at the camera with a young human boy grinning and making a peace sign next to him, "and Mike?"

 **[Mr. Schmidt is still at the helm, captain...Bonnie has complained that Mike has not taken a break for the past 15 hours]**

 **-Introduction: Mike-**

Mike Schmidt had been an interesting acquisition to Foxy's crew. Being the first human in the crew and being extremely close to Foxy, Mike initially wanted nothing to do with the fox. When Foxy first met Mike, the vulpine, age 17, was busy helping offload some cargo from the recent freighter arrival, it had gone as usual until some yelling was heard and a teenage human came running through the port. Foxy barely had time to react as the boy ran right into him, the fox dropping the box he was holding as the human groaned before yelling how the fox should watch where he was going. Foxy at the time growled and flailed as the human had run into HIM, not the other way around.

The boy glared at the fox before yelping and being hauled off by station security, it turned out that the boy known as Mike was juvenile thief, stealing anything he could get his hands on. Even going so far as to steal a security transport. Foxy blinked while the security drones hauled the human off before later going to Uncle Teddy and asking about the young human. It turned out that Mike was an orphan and that he was making his living by stealing anything and selling it on the black market. Foxy then had asked if he could see the boy to which Uncle Teddy was reluctant about but eventually nodded.

Upon entering the security cell, foxy frowned at the sight before him. Mike was sitting against the wall, his skin dirty and his clothes no more then rags held together with duct tape. A small tattered and dirty plush bear in his lap, "well, this is the last time they're putting up with us, Plushy...they're sending me off to juvenile detention first thing in the morning...and they're confiscating any of my possessions...including you..."

"Not if I have anythin ta say!" Mike snapped his head up at the fox whom said that once he was done with Uncle Teddy, Mike would be under Foxy's care and no one would be touching him. Mike was ecstatic, proclaiming that he simply lived for one thing...the rush of being free...no restraints, no rules, nothing.

 _Freedom is all I crave...no cages...no cells...not even a room...just the freedom to do what I please and see the universe from unrestrained eyes_

 **[Furthermore, Master Engineer Silvex has proclaimed that two more injuries have been sustained in the engine room and has requested Ms. Chica's presence]**

 **-Introduction: Silvex-**

The master engineer of the Scarlet vixen was a blonde haired human with an affinity for white and blue clothing. Silvex as he was simply called was an engineer unlike any that Foxy had encountered before. If it was an engine of any design, Silvex could fix it or upgrade it in a matter of hours. The blonde human however had a rough upbringing as he identified as gay. In the training centers for capital class cruisers, several of the other trainees found out and did their best to ruin Silvex's chances of graduating….even going so far as vandalize his trainee cruiser.

Foxy had taken a part time job in front of the training camp as a groundskeeper when he witnessed the thugs that were Silvex's class mates literally beating the hell out of the blonde teen. After marching over and giving the thugs the fiercest thrashing he'd ever delivered, Foxy helped the teen to the infirmary. The blonde human thanking the fox as the medical staff tended to his injuries, Silvex explaining that he just wanted to help those that deserve to fly truly and rightfully fly. Where the constrictions of a controlled society couldn't reach them...and that was when Foxy knew he has found the engineer that sat above all others.

 _To fly...where those that would hurt you can't reach...that is my goal...and if you would have me, I will work harder then anyone else in the quadrant_

Foxy smiled at the memories of meeting his crew, each of them had various and differing characteristics, but they were all his family and he would be damned if he let something happen to them, "tell Ms. Chica to meet with Silvex on the engine deck to sort out those injuries...I'm going to talk to our navigator and pilot about taking a rest"

 **[Aye captain]**

Foxy smirked and shook his head at Mike's working ethic, the boy had proved to be a skilled and enthusiastic pilot and navigator, but he never knew when enough as enough. The fox leaving his quarters before marching his way through the cramped hallways of the scarlet vixen before entering through two solid grey doors and stepping onto the bridge of the starship.

 **[Attention, captain on deck]**

Immediately Mike went rigid in his pilot's seat before gulping, he knew he had overworked himself, but he was adamant that he keep the ship on course. Foxy sighed while crossing his arms and glaring at the navigator before letting out an ahem, "Mike….I know ye are tryin ta be a good pilot and navigator….but ye have limits, the ship will be fine fer seven hours while ye rest...I aint capn fer nothin ya know"

Mike frowned and hung his head a bit while tapping some buttons and bringing up a holographic display of the sector they were in, the display showing that they were still at least two days off from the nearest space station, "I know capn, but I've never...ugh...never given out on a course before and I don't want to start now" Foxy smirked and shook his head as the brown haired human struggled to stay upright in his seat, the pilot's eyes were darkened and had bags under them from the lack of rest.

"Away with ye Schmidt…to the crew quarters with ye and get some rest! That be an order now!"

"But Captain!" Mike sulked a bit as Foxy gave him the look, the look was when Foxy just stared at you with his arms crossed across his chest. When someone got the look from Foxy…it was do what he said or else.

"ugh...fine, Vanessa, maintain course heading at four dash six three oh"

 **[Confirmed, course set, good night Mr. Schmidt]**

"yeah yeah...see ya capn"

Foxy smiled as the human left the bridge, leaving the fox to himself. Foxy slipping down into his captains chair as he stared out the main viewport at the vast sea of stars. _Treasure isn't what ye seek, it's what ye experience, remember that Foxy...I remember pa, I may have only been a wee pup, but I never will ferget yer words_

-HERA Sector: Aceleyon Asteroid field: 5:46 am-

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP US!"

Screams of panic and warning sirens filled the lone mining craft as a large purple warship hovered nearby, lines of deadly particles tearing into the mining craft as a man wearing a purple overcoat and hat stared down with a sneer on his face. For twenty six years, he remembered the betrayal and how his goal of "cleansing" the galaxy was pushed away from him.

"Captain, their ship's engines have been neutralized…their shields are down as well, they're issuing a complete surrender...shall we send a boarding party to retrieve the survivors for prisoners and slaves?"

The purple wearing captain glared at his first mate before turning to look back at the smoldering mining vessel beneath them. Fritz Smith was a cruel man, he despised non-humans with a passion and sought to destroy them all. This pitiful mining ship had stumbled into his view and contaminated the space around him and he hated the felines on board, "survivors? Survivors you say? I do not know what you're saying first mate…I read no life signs on that ship… **DO YOU?** "

The first mate to Fritz paled some at the man's words before nodding and looking to the crew of humans in front of him, "fire at will….leave nothing but a smoldering wreckage"

Fritz felt a smile work its way onto his face as the insignificant bugs were vaporized from the concentrated fire of the Purple Gaze, it was so much easier to breath now that some non-human pests had been turned to space dust...but his ultimate goal was still out of reach. _Soon Foxy...Soon we will reunite...and you will finish my weapon...and when you do,_ _HISTORY my friend...HISTORY WILL BE MADE_


	3. A devil's deal

Me: HEY ALL! Nope, not dead yet! Anyways, special surprise...Ch 3 (2?) is up! My gift to everyone on this special day...yep, I have gone up a year, it's my birthday and I felt as a good way to celebrate is to update this story! Now this chapter isn't as long as I'd like (usually go for at least 2000 words for a chapter) but I am proud of it as it is about our favorite bad guy. 

Suggested Music to listen to: Video game legends volume 2- Villains by J. T Machinima

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rebel Galaxy or FNAF, FNAF is copywrite Scott Cawthon and Rebel Galaxy is copywrite Double Damage Studios**

* * *

- **The Purple Gaze: 7:00 am,** **captain's quarters** **-**

Fritz sat in his private quarters, the purple clad man glaring at his wall where a battered holo picture hovered. It depicted him along with a black fox, both smiling and giving a peace sign to the viewer. Fritz despised it, Jack had taken his dream away, a galaxy void of all non-humans, why was that so wrong? The deranged pirate captain growling and tossing yet another knife through the picture into the wall of his quarters, "if that blasted fox hadn't stolen my plans, things would be different...BUT NO...NO, I'M HERE IN THIS CONTAMINATED GALAXY WITH NO IDEA WHERE MY DREAM IS!"

Fritz growled and slumped back into his chair, the room was dark and empty having only his bed, a work desk, and a mirror with a sink. He only kept the holo picture as a reminder of what happened and when he found his device plans...every sector would know what it was like for him, but that insufferable vulpine had it. If Fritz could go back in time, he would have gutted the three foxes instantly and saved himself the trouble, "there must be some way to track down that filthy mongrel..."

And then like a light bulb turning on, the cruel pirate captain felt a sinister grin work its way onto his face. Information was power and power was control…and no one had more control then the Shadowed group. Fritz had no desire to turn to them, but if he needed information...they were the best source. He could have also turned to the Nightmare Syndicate, but he would only turn to that terrifying criminal organization if he had absolutely no other options.

Fritz huffed a bit while suppressing the chill that sought to go down his spine, he had only heard rumors the Syndicate, few that crossed them were ever seen again...and those that were were always sent to asylums due to an unbreakable fear induced panic. It was like the victims were stuck in some horrible nightmare, unable to break the fear, the lucky ones simply died from the strain on their hearts...the unlucky ones were strapped down to beds where they continued to scream. Fritz was a cruel man in his own right, killing old…young…sickly, it matter not to him. If you were not human, you deserved death, but this Syndicate was a monster that not even he wanted to cross.

"The Shadow Group..."

Fritz frowned as he thought about the underground organization of spies, thieves, and assassins. The Shadowed Group was notorious across the stars as an empire of information. If someone needed to know anything, the Shadowed Group was the prime source. However, care was to be taken, the leader of the group was a purple bear with a lack of any sense of compassion, mercy, or empathy. In truth, his name was secretly Oswald Franklin Delahue, but to everyone else, he was Shaffy. A master of information gathering and espionage, if he didn't have your answer, no one did.

The thing though was that if you asked for information from Shaffy, he would demand payment of equal pricing. Many people ignorant of the price would come for request of the group's leader, he would help them of course and then after wards demand his payment. He was reasonable of course, if they couldn't pay the price, he was always willing to negotiate a secondary offer...though the secondary offer was much worse then the first offer.

"That which you hold most dear..."

Fritz didn't want to think about what he held most dear, in truth his weapon's plans were the most precious thing to him, but he dared not give that to one such as Shaffy. There would be no telling what the emotionless bear would do with such weapon plans. Still, Fritz was willing to pay what the bear wanted, he just hoped that the bear's second in command was away on a "job". Shabby was a rabbit that most of the underworld rings stayed away from. She was beautiful, intelligent, athletic, but above all...deadly. Teresa Shanlyne Bunny was a rabbit that most males and some females wanted to have to themselves, but she had gone by another name…The black widow. Teresa aka Shabby aka The black widow was an assassin of unparalleled skill, her kill count was measured in the near thousands. Poisoning, stabbing, strangulation, sniping, even tricked an AI into venting a target's room out into space, the bunny had managed to kill her targets each and every single time and Fritz was not in the mood to be her next interest.

Resigning himself to the fact he would have to call upon the shadow group's help, Fritz adjusted his coat, grabbed a knife if only to calm his nerves, and opened a channel to the organization's primary vessel, The Last Gasp. The Last Gasp was not a standard battle cruiser, a mere mercenary cruiser with little in the way of offensive power, a Hellion class frigate, though despite its large size, it was one of the fastest ships in its class group. This made it ideal for getting information and getting away before anyone knew what was happening.

Fritz's minotaur class destroyer was able to easily out fight most ships but only if they were slow enough to bring its impressive weaponry to bear. He knew the Last Gasp was going to be too hard to battle due to the Mark 5 plasma induction engines on it, there would be no way for the Purple Gaze to even turn fast enough to look at the Last Gasp. The purple clad pirate sighing before shaking his head some as the holo channel opened up and a purple bear wearing a black top hat with dull empty eyes met his gaze. To some, looking into the eyes of the leader of the shadow group was like looking into the eyes of the void itself. It was nerve wracking and soul shaking, some equated looking into the eyes of Shaffy to looking into the face of death itself…there was no compassion, no anger, no sadness, just an empty gaze that shook even the toughest mercenary to the core; and it was all Fritz could do to maintain composure as the bear stared at him.

"Mister Smith….I am surprised to receive a call from you of all people, you're not one to seek a non-human's help, what is it that you want? If you are calling to declare war with me...I assure you...Teresa will be returning soo-"

Fritz immediately stuck his knife into the wood of his desk as a way to cut the bear off and get Shaffy's attention before clearing his throat, "I am not calling to do any such thing...I need information and when it comes to that, you are the best source of information in the galaxy…despite being an animal. I need the Scarlet Vixen's location...and I'm willing to pay for it."

Shaffy stared at the purple human with judgmental eyes, Fritz shifting uncomfortably under the emotionless gaze from the purple bear before the bear tapped some on a console to his left. Shaffy nodding some before looking back at Fritz and folding his arms across his chest, "Mister Smith, I understand it that Captain Foxtavious Derrick Tarkossa has something you want….now I am indeed curious, what could be so valuable that you would risk calling me to find the fox's location? What could Captain Tarkossa possess that would drive you to go to such measures?"

Fritz gulped, he didn't dare give any hint of the weapon plans to the shadow group, if they were to get their paws on the plans, who knew what would happen? The captain of the Purple Gaze glaring slightly at the bear, "I do not know Shaffy…all I want is the fox's location and I'll give you what you want as payment"

The purple bear simply sat and stared at Fritz before placing a paw against his muzzle in thought, "what I want? That's an impressive declaration there Mister Smith, how about this? I am a business man...er...bear, so I wish to extend a proposal. I give you the Scarlet Vixen's location, you get what you're seeking, and then you meet with me and one of my other business partners to let us see what you were seeking."

Fritz narrowed his eyes and growled a bit, clenching his hand around the handle of the knife before continuing, "and who is you're other business partner?"

Shaffy let a rare smile grace his face as he stared at Fritz, the purple bear pressing a button on his console and the image that was revealed to Fritz made the man's blood go cold. Piercing red eyes, black fur, and large claws and fangs, the leader of the Nightmare Syndicate...Nightmare.

" **Mister Smith…it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance** "


	4. Scheming schemes

Okay...so...um...this was late...like horribly late...and...many of you probably thought I abandoned this story. I make no excuse, motivation was not here and it took me months to finish this chapter which should have taken me no more then 2 days to write. I dislike breaking promises and leaving a story promised unfinished hurts you guys. So all i can do is apologize and try to work harder at getting things done.

 **Disclaimer: FNAF is copy write Scott Cawthon...Rebel Galaxy is copy write Double damage studios**

* * *

Shaffy watched the purple clad pirate through the holocom, it was easy to see the man's apprehension. After all, it was Nightmare that was brought into the call and few if ANY would willingly do business with the black bear. For Shaffy, he felt no fear...no anger...no sadness, emotions hampered a business deal and that is why he had his emotional center surgically removed. The purple bear was truly incapable of showing emotion, "Mister Smith, I arranged Nightmare to be part of this because of the control he has"

Fritz didn't want to admit it, but Shaffy was right. Nightmare's criminal organization was vast and covered at least six sectors of the galaxy. As far as Nightmare was concerned...if he wanted it, he simply took it. The black bear grinning to the man through the holocom making Fritz absolutely uncomfortable, " **Mister Smith, Shaffy here has informed me that you are seeking the mongrel known as Foxy...for what purpose I wonder? What could he possibly have that you would risk calling Shaffy for information?** "

The purple clad pirate growled, they were picking away at his walls and it was plain to see. They wanted to know his full plan, what he wanted from that troublesome fox, "I risk nothing here…what I want from that pesky vulpine is none of your concern." Fritz smirked a bit, if the two bears wanted what he was getting, they'd have to arrange a deal that benefited him. However, the look on Nightmare's face told a different story as the black bear began to laugh, a laugh that chilled the purple pirate to the bone.

" **Oh that is rich...me, the leader of a galaxy wide crime syndicate, having a plan of devious preparation going on and it doesn't concern me** " The black bear turned his cruel red eyes towards Fritz and the purple clad man felt his heart beat slow, it was the gaze of an apex predator...the stare of a being capable of killing someone without a second thought...and it would be a slow and agonizing death indeed. Nightmare closed his eyes while chewing on the cigar that hung in his mouth, " **I do not know what you are planning Mr. Smith...but let me remind you of WHO I AM. I own and control a criminal organization that spans at least thirty percent of this galaxy...people, human or otherwise, give me boons in order to keep me and my group at bay...out of fear. I have at least sixty space stations under my control...an armada of ships doing my will. Anything that goes on around here...happens because I let it! You would do well NOT to make an enemy of me, Mr. Smith.** "

Shaffy glanced between the two and frowned before holding his paws up in a peace keeping gesture, "Let us worry about the situation later…for now, Mr. Smith has agreed to pay for my services which means I am inclined to assist him...now Foxtavious Tarkossa and the Scarlet Vixen do not make themselves know quite often, but my second in command, Teresa, would probably have the information you require." Fritz meanwhile sighed as the purple bear punched in a few numbers and letters before a scene similar to those first person shooter simulations appeared at the top left corner of the holocom.

" _Shaffy, whatever this is...it is not a good time!_ "

Shaffy smirked as he watched the scene play out...Shabby must have been busy with a target the way she was running.

- **Merchant Trade station/Hera Sector: same time-**

Shabby back flipped away from a dirty looking yellow furred hare as a deadly vibrosword swung out through the spot she had just been, she had been on the station to eliminate a local merchant, he had failed to pay the shadow group for their services and Shaffy wanted him dealt with. What she had not counted on was the local bounty hunter, Spring R. Trap, to be there as well. The cyborg hare was the most notorious bounty hunter in the galaxy and when he saw her, it was all she could do to not be cleaved in half by the dangerous hare, "Seriously Shaffy, what is so important that you have to call now?!"

" _Mr. Fritz Smith…I'm sure you know the name, he has contacted us requiring the whereabouts of the Scarlet Vixen, he has that he can indeed pay for our services, I assume you have a location?"_

Shabby lashed out with her electrowhip, catching Spring's vibrosword by the blade and pulling on it, forcing the bounty hunter to take up a more defensive stance, "yes, I have a location, but I am kind of busy here!"

"What's the matter darlin? Boss bear interruptin our dance?" The bounty hunter smirked as he pulled back on his sword, forcing the black bunny to tighten her grip on her whip, "tell ya what…ya jus give yerself up an I'll be sure ta give ya night on the town before they lock ya up fer the rest of yer life, sound good?"

Shabby narrowed her eyes at the golden hare, he had a rugged charm to him to be sure, but the day she went out with a cyborg was the day she declared herself a male, "sorry sweety, you are SO not my type...I don't date those who are only half-alive" The black bunny smirked when the cyborg hare's robotic eye glowed red a bit. The assassin cheering in her mind at her tiny victory, "oh...did I strike a nerve? Is it because you actually don't have anything worth showing to a female?"

" _Shabby, stop playing and kill him or give me the information"_

"Hey don't give me orders while I'm on the job!" The black bunny growled before vaulting over the bounty hunter and delivering a harsh kick to the back of Spring's legs, sending the cyborg to the floor. Shabby smirking and then running off towards the dock yards. Evading the local security was easy, she just had not counted on the bounty hunter. _And now I have Shaffy yacking in my ears...ugh...the sooner I get out of here, the sooner I can go to some random station...grab some wine...and relax_

" _Shabby…are you clear yet?"_

"Not yet...could you give me time?!"

" _Shabby, just give me the intel"_

"Shabby, just give me the intel….I'll give it to you when I AM CLEAR!"

" _Shabby, there is no need for hostility, I just have Fritz Smith and Nightmare on holoca-"_

The black bunny skidded to a halt just outside the docking area, her personal fighter craft just a few feet away from her, but that wasn't her concern right now, "you have WHO holocall?!"

" _Fritz Smith and Nightmare"_

Shabby groaned and ran a paw over her hair and ears, Fritz Smith was bad enough but Nightmare? Not even she dared to cross the black bear's path, "you're telling me...you have the leader of a galaxy wide crime syndicate…on holocall...right now"

" _yes_ "

Shabby sighed and climbed into her fighter, just in time to see the bounty hunter from before arrive. Shabby blowing him a kiss as she powered her fighter up and left the station, her fighter wasn't really built for combat as much as it was made for infiltration. The stealth drive on board allowed her to easily slip past docking security and local militia ships, Shabby punching in the coordinates for the Last Gasp before letting the warp drive do the rest.

"Fine...I am clear now"

" _do you have the intel?_ "

"Gee thanks...no hope you're okay Shabby or hope things weren't too rough, no, just…gimme the intel Shabby"

" _Shabby_ "

"Agh...you're impossible, fine the Scarlet Vixen was last seen in the Athena Sector, heading towards the Silver Lining station" Shabby smirked as she could almost hear Shaffy groan.

- **On the Last Gasp-**

Shaffy sighed, this would make no one happy, the Silver Lining station was the center of Uncle Teddy's empire and as such...it had a small fleet guarding it at all times. "Well Mr. Smith, we have the location, but it will not be pleasant."

The purple clad pirate growled while looking at the purple bear with irritation, "I do not care how pleasant it may or may not be…give...me...the...location!"

Shaffy frowned and nodded, "Athena Sector...the Silver Lining"

Silence filled the holocall as both Nightmare and Fritz stared at Shaffy to see if he was making a joke or something, but the purple bear's face spoke volumes...this was indeed serious. Fritz being the first to speak up, "the most heavily guarded station in the galaxy?! He's there?! Well great...thanks for the intel but now what?! Hm?"

Nightmare then spoke up, silencing Fritz's tantrum, " **perhaps I can be of assistance...you see, I didn't get to where I am by sheer luck...oh no, I have help** " Nightmare broguht up another screen into the holocall, the image showing a female chicken with a confident smirk while she wore a wrist mounted tactical computer, mainframe goggles which let the user interface with security systems, and a belt loaded with razor sharp knives. " **One of my lieutenants, Chelsea Aren Chick…an expert at infiltration and master hacker, she can get in and lower the security of the station…on the promise that I get in on your plans Mr. Smith** "

Fritz glared at the bear, Shaffy wasn't saying anything as this was between Fritz and Nightmare. The purple pirate growling and sighing before slumping in his seat and nodding, "fine…though don't think I like this...I don't associate with...animals"

" **I am not asking for companionship...simply a piece of whatever you're planning. Regardless, Chelsea can get in and take care of things...and if needed, my other lieutenants can get involved as well** " The bear grinned, his fangs filling the screen as more images popped up...one of a bear with three robotic cubs armed with various weapons...a horribly thin and deranged looking fox...and a large dimwitted looking rabbit holding an even larger grenade launcher, " **if needed, I could have them on the station in an hour** "

Fritz sighed and hated associating with the crime lord, but it was a solution to his problem, "let's see how your infiltration expert does first"


End file.
